


Knights of the Old Republic: Legacy of the Sith

by Mason_Hall



Series: Legacy of the Sith [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Knights of the Old Republic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mason_Hall/pseuds/Mason_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a time of peace in the Republic.<br/>The forces of the evil Sith Triumvirate have been routed.<br/>Jedi Master Meetra Surik actively seeks out prospective students.<br/>A year has passed, Meetra is preparing for a daring rescue mission.<br/>But first she must locate one last student.<br/>One who will change the course of history for years to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return to Onderon

The Ebon Hawk landed gently on the landing pad, coming to an easy rest. It has been only a years since Meetra had been here last, Onderon looked very different than it had during her last visit. Buildings crumbling, crashed ships and vehicles, and people scurrying around among the wreckage. General Vakklu’s arrest had not calmed things, only made them worse; now there was rioting in the streets, and rebel soldiers murdering people indiscriminately. She wanted to help these people, call Canderous for Mandalorian support; but she knew it would make no difference. Onderon was strong, and it’s people stronger, they would move past this; for the better or for the worse.

Meetra activated the landing ramp of the Hawk and made her way to it. She stepped onto Onderon’s surface, the planet was scarred and in pain. She could feel the death, the pain of the inhabitants. She shut them out, she was hear for one reason and one reason only, she had to find the child she had seen in her vision. A small boy, no older than four, and incredibly strong in the Force. Meetra reached out with her senses, trying to find anywhere in the city that was unusually strong in the Force. After several moments she found it, a small hut in the civilian district. Meetra made her way there, gazing on the damage to the city; buildings she had seen and been inside only a year earlier had been reduced to rubble. A blaster bolt flew by her head, she rolled behind cover and activated her light saber. The blue blade sprung from the hilt, humming softly. Meetra quickly stepped out form behind her cover, being greeted by a hail of blaster fire. She began deflecting the blasts, redirecting them back at her assailants until they were all dead; they were rebel soldiers. Several rebels emerged from an alley, vibroswords in hand and poised to kill her.

Meetra turned to face them, light saber ready. She leapt over the first soldier, when she landed she released a wave of Force energy that knocked the entire group backwards. Meetra managed to kill several of them while they were still down, the others regained their composure and charged again. She threw her light saber, guiding it with the Force, killing two of the three remaining attackers. The other one reached her before she regained her light saber, cutting off Meetra’s concentration; the light saber fell to the ground. Meetra ducked under the rebel’s sword, she moved backwards slowly; evading strike after strike. Meetra rolled under the next swing and made a dash for her light saber. She reached out her hand, calling her light saber to her; once the weapon made it to her hand she turned around, ready to finish the battle. The rebel now had two vibroswords and was charging at Meetra yet again. Meetra swung her saber in a powerful downward strike, the rebel blocked it and pushed Meetra backward with a kick to the abdomen. Meetra fell to the ground, she couldn’t breath; the force of the kick had knocked rendered her breathless. The rebel made a downward swing with his weapons, Meetra rolled out of the way; still breathless. Meetra unleashed a Force wave, using all of the strength she had left. The rebel was sent backwards, spinning head over feet through the air until he landed on his head; breaking his neck and shattering his spine. Meetra began breathing easily again, but was now curious about something. How had this rebel soldier managed to nearly kill her? Meetra shook the thought from her head, and continued on with the task at hand.


	2. Child of the Force

Chapter 2- Child of the Force  
The hand off went without incident, the boy’s parents gave their son to Meetra with little hesitation. She didn’t know if it had to do with the violence on the planet or fear of their son’s abilities, but the boy was with her now; and he was strong in the Force.  
“What’s you’re name young one?” Meetra asked, her voice calming; almost motherly.  
“Ke…Kerig, my name is Kerig.” She could tell the boy was afraid, he had never left Iziz before, let alone Onderon. She knew the Jedi would give him a good home, but she regretted that she would be unable to see him become a full Jedi. She didn’t know what it was about him, but she sensed Kerig would have an effect on the galaxy years from now; how she didn’t know, only that he would.  
Meetra could see Kerig’s eyes widen as they entered Coruscant’s atmosphere, she could see him staring at the massive city below them; awestruck at something so massive.  
“How is it so big? Why are there so many people?” Kerig kept asking questions, his mind incapable of fathoming the immense differences between Coruscant and Onderon. Meetra couldn’t blame him, this was a huge change for him; Kerig’s entire world just changed forever.  
Kerig ran off to the back of the Ebon Hawk, into what was once Kreia’s room. Meetra cringed at the thought of Kreia, her words about the “true Sith empire” haunted her. Kreia had gotten into her head, and it infuriated Meetra; she calmed herself and released the thought of Kreia and went to take Kerig back to the cockpit. She entered the old room and saw something amazing, Kerig was using the Force. He was lifting tools from under Kreia’s old bed, he just lifted one and put in the nearby footlocker; all using the Force. No Jedi, not even herself had ever been able to do things like this at such an early age; except for one Jedi she knew, but he was missing.  
Kerig turned quickly, startled. “I’m sorry, I wanted to fix my toy; so I found the tools.” Meetra knelt down in front of Kerig and smiled warmly, she picked him up and brought a few tools to help fix Kerig’s toy with.  
“How did you learn to move things like that Kerig?” Meetra asked “Did somebody teach you?.” She was curious, she wanted to know if Kerig’s father had been a Jedi, or one of the Sith who had stayed on Onderon for a short time after Darth Nihilus had abandoned the planet. Kerig looked at her, then out the cockpit window; he saw a massive building ahead of them, he was excited to say the least. Meetra looked at the landing pad, Brianna, Atton, and Mira were all waiting for her there.  
“Are you ready to start your new life Kerig?” she looked at Kerig softly, trying to be comforting to the boy. Kerig was silent, but he made no attempt to flee or hide; he knew that the Jedi weren’t bad people, even though he was terrified. Meetra and Kerig waited for the ramp to drop, they left the Hawk and went to the temple.


	3. The Story Begins

Chapter 3- The Story Begins  
Fifteen years had passed since Kerig had stepped foot on the Temple’s landing pad, fifteen years had passed since he, or anyone, had seen Master Surik. Most importantly to him, it had been fifteen years since he felt her die all those years ago. He saw Meetra’s death through her own eyes as he slept. A masked man, overwhelmingly powerful in the Force, a red skinned man in black, and Meetra; all overshadowed by the man in black robes. He saw Meetra killed by the red skinned man, the masked man forced to the ground by an overwhelming power, and the red skinned man bowing his knee to the one in the black robes. Kerig didn’t even know if the robed man could even be called a man, he…it, was more like the physical embodiment of the galaxy’s hate; the Dark Side incarnate.  
Kerig awoke in a cold sweat, every night for about a month after he was left at the temple he had dreamed the same dream. Meetra’s death at the hands of the dark warrior and this god of the Dark Side. He cursed to himself, then got up and put his robes on; the tests were starting today. He had to be ready, otherwise yet another master would pass him by. Kerig left his room and sprinted down the corridor, almost knocking down a few fellow padawans on the way.

“Alright padawans, today we start the tests; you will show your skill in combat and your use of the Force to the utmost of your ability. Hopefully, you will be chosen by a master.” Master Mira spoke loudly, she was one of the Jedi Council; and one of the Council’s more powerful members at that. Kerig went to a training mat, his sparring partner and close friend Kara Jinn, stood at the other end.  
Kerig activated his training saber, Kara did likewise, they stood in their battle positions and waited for the signal to begin. The whistle went off, as the other sparring partners all began their practicing, Kerig and Kara simply circled each other. Slowly, they went around the mat; waiting for an opening, for the right time to begin their duel. They drew the attention of several masters, and even some of the other padawans. Kara made the first move, dashing in and striking a low blow at Kerig’s shins. Kerig jumped over her, landing in a roll and moving back into his stance briefly before lashing out himself. Kerig threw his training saber and guided it with the Force, Kara ducked under the blade and unleashed a Force push against Kerig. Kerig let himself follow the current of the push, landing on his feet softly. He dashed towards Kara without his weapon, gathering his strength for an attack with the Force. Kara swung her blade at him, but he was already in position, he unleashed a powerful wave of Force energy that sent Kara crashing to the floor halfway across the room. Kerig jumped, drawing his weapon to himself in midair; when he landed he held the blade to Kara’s chest as a symbol of victory.  
Several of the other padawans had to lift themselves off the floor, Kerig’s Force push had knocked several people back. They were impressed, but also jealous that they had been upstaged so completely. Kerig looked up at the Council Masters who were observing the matches, they looked concerned, even angry. Kerig went to them, he knew they wanted to see him; he felt it. He was right of course this wasn’t the first time this had happened, he didn’t exactly have a good reputation for being a model student like Kara.  
“Master Surik would have been disappointed in how you’re progressing as a Jedi Kerig.” Visas said bluntly, “she would never allow you to abuse the Force so obviously as you do!” Kerig had heard this many times before, how would they know? They hadn’t felt her die, they hadn’t watched her die, hadn’t felt her thoughts upon her death. He sat patiently and listened to Visas lecture him, as the other masters stood and said nothing.

“Why do you insist on behaving as you do?” Biranna asked, “what’s wrong? Is there something troubling you, you have been behaving oddly recently.” This was the first time any of them had ever considered asking him what was bothering him. He didn’t know if he was prepared to tell them. Whether he was ready or not, he was going to have to now; otherwise they would know he was lying, Mical was especially skilled at seeing through deception. He opened his mouth and began to speak.


	4. Revan

Revan could feel them prying into his mind, searching for his secrets, trying to tear apart the constructs of his mind. For fifteen years he had defied the will of the Emperor and his Dread Masters, it hadn't felt like fifteen years; he could see Meetra's death in his mind as clearly as the moment it happened. Scourge pushing his lightsaber down between her shoulder-blades, her corpse falling to the floor, and the searing pain of the Emperor's Dark Side power washing over him in the form of black lightning. He knew Meetra was there, that her spirit remained behind; it was the only thing that allowed him to resist the Emperor and his servants. Without Meetra's help he would have succumbed to the Emperor years ago, his own power and strength of will was impressive, but utterly meaningless in the face of the sheer power and patience held by the Emperor. 

Revan was suddenly struck by a vision, a powerful Jedi Knight in black armored robes and an emerald lightsaber; fighting side by side with Revan himself against the Empire. Revan had no idea what the meaning was, nobody was coming for him, nobody knew he was here, he was alone. Still, the vision stuck with him; the Force was trying to tell him something, trying to tell him that somebody would try to finish his work, to try killing the Emperor once and for all. He closed his eyes and thought of Bastila and his child, the invisible fingers prying his mind instantly jumped to the image of his beloved wife, trying to learn who she was and where she was. Revan shut the thought away, he couldn't allow the Emperor to find Bastila and the Republic, not until they were strong again. He knew he couldn't hold the Emperor at bay forever, but every day was another day for the Republic to rebuild its strength, another day for Carth to rebuild, another day for Canderous to regroup and train his Mandalorians, another day for Bastila to further rebuild the Jedi Order.

Revan felt a disturbance in the Force, small and almost insignificant, but there all the same. He knew instantly that somebody had just learned Meetra's fate, learned his fate, learned of the Emperor. Now it was only a matter of time until his own vision came to pass, how long that would take was unknown to him; but he knew it was coming. Revan could feel the fingers leaving his mind, the Emperor and his minions were resting, regaining their strength to try again to break him, he let his thoughts go back to Bastila. He saw her clear as day, like it was the first day they had met all those years ago back on Taris, before he remember who he was. He though of Alek, his old friend that he had lead down the dark path, who he had turned into Darth Malak. "If only you were here my old friend, perhaps together we could have stopped the Emperor; I'm so sorry old friend." Revan did this often, apologizing to long dead friends and mentors for all of the darkness he brought to the galaxy. True he had saved the Republic from Darth Malak, but he had failed to defeat the Emperor, failed to destroy the Empire, failed to keep those most important to him safe. He wouldn't fail them again, he wouldn't allow the Emperor to take his mind, he would die first, or suffer cutting himself from the Force entirely before he would allow the Emperor to learn of the Republic.


End file.
